1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot connecting structure to rotatably connect a member to be connected such as a vehicle inner mirror to a stay.
2. Related Art
In a conventional vehicle inner mirror device (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3872790), a mirror case constituting a main body of an inner mirror device and a base which is fixed to an automobile windshield are connected to each other by a stay having pivot portions arranged on both the sides. The pivot portions are press-fitted in sockets arranged on the mirror case and the base. The pivot portions and the sockets slidably move to allow the mirror case and the base to be rotated with respect to the stay.
In the inner mirror device described above, when a material of, for example, the stay is a resin, a sliding torque between the pivot portion and the socket (a fitting portion) decreases in a high-temperature state, support rigidity of the main body of the device may be deteriorated.